


Delicacy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan deals with being made into dessert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

“I feel ridiculous,” Logan growls, “What happened to we can't ruin the new sheets?” 

Charles grins around nibbles of a strawberry, mouth swollen and flushed with teeth marks and juices. 

“I simply decided you make delicious dessert,” he snickers, juice dribbling down the corner of his mouth, “Besides, that’s what the towel is for.” 

Logan grits his teeth against the sudden chill now creeping down his spine - a stark reminder of the rapidly melting ice cream atop his shoulder. His nose curls at the smell, head jerking away as Charles dips forward to catch a stray drop.

“Why’d you pick mint?”


End file.
